Scared To Death
by seven777
Summary: Sam and Dean follow a case to a town where people are committing suicide after saying they saw a ghost. Told from the point of view of the newest member of the Winchester hunting crew. (Setting around the time of Season 2)
1. Chapter 1

I lifted my eyes from the newspaper I really wasn't even reading and watched as they left the store. I laid the money down for the paper and followed them out.

They were deep in conversation. I couldn't exactly hear. The taller one looked at me in confusion. I only got a glimpse of him because as soon as I saw his eyes I looked down at the weather. When I looked up they were climbing into their Impala. I quickly, but casually turned and sped to my car. I couldn't lose them. I reeved the engine to life and pulled out behind them.

I followed them for a few miles out into the country until they stopped in front of me on the side of the road. _Finally, _I thought. The two boys got out of the car. The driver looked highly annoyed and even hostile. The other was in deep thought.

I killed the engine. A smiled played on my face.

"I hope you have a good reason for following us." The taller one asked. He had long shaggy brown hair.

"You're little crush is really creepy." The other one said in a harsh, deep voice. His hair was the same color as the other but was cropped short.

I almost laughed. "I don't have a crush on you."

"Then, do you want to explain why you're following us?" The shorter one asked.

"We're, uh, dangerous people." The taller one put in.

"If you were a threat to me, I'd be dead by now." I answered with a stone hard face as I climbed out of the car and shut the door. I was a good foot shorter than the taller one and I knew I looked very feeble compared to them.

They boys exchanged glances.

"Look, I know who you are and I know what you do, Sam and Dean," I stated bluntly. "I know you're on a hunt."

The shorter one, Dean, looked slightly alarmed. The taller one, Sam, flashed a look of worry. "Who are you? How do you know who we are?"

I knew all about them. I knew Dean was the older, sterner brother who had hunted for as long as anyone could remember. Dean was the daddy's boy and took care of Sam all his life. I knew Sam was the younger, more sensitive brother with an ability to see premonitions. Sam had witnessed his girlfriend, Jessica die and left home to go to school until Dean came and took him to find their father as he went missing. I knew their father, John, just not too personally. He had died about a year ago. I actually didn't know, but had heard of, their mother, Mary whom was murdered by a demon when Sam and Dean were very young. This accident fed the fire to their fathers drive to hunt monsters. I knew they were demon hunters just like their father. I knew they went on hunts after all sorts of things of the supernatural. I knew they lived in the various motels at the residency of their hunts. I knew that they used fake credit cards and fake IDs to get around. I knew that only a handful of people know their actual names. I knew about Ellen and Jo because of the time I spent with them trying to find the boys. I knew they were on a hunt for a spirit who scared people to death – literally.

"I was sent here." I told them.

"By who? Who are you?" Dean asked as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it to my head.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Dean. I'm not a demon or a spirit or anything." I gestured toward my small figure. "Do I look like I'm going to hurt you?"

Dean didn't lower the gun.

"How do you know who we are?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you when Dean gets his pistol out of my face."

Sam looked at Dean. "Put it down, man."

Dean gave him a look of alarm. "Are you crazy," he asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean took a deep breath and lower his weapon. "Who are you and how do you know us?"

"My mom died about two months ago. My father is dead and I had nowhere to go so I was sent here." I told them.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Sally Harris was my mom. John Winchester was my dad. My name is Bonnie." I told them slowly. They looked at me confused.

I took a deep breath, "Guys, I'm your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, Bonnie, you have a lot of explaining to do." Dean said as he laid our food on the table.

The more I looked at them, the more I saw resemblances in us. I had the same brown hair. I had the same searching, blue eyes. I was more like Sam than Dean in the way I acted. Sam was more rational, like me. Dean was kind of a jerk.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"How are you our sister? Dad only married once." Sam inquired.

"Yeah, well, according to my mom, John was on a hunt and met up with her. They were drunk and went back to mom's apartment and 9 months later – boom! My mom had me. She never saw John again. I didn't really ask about him until my mom got really sick and she told me if anything happened to her to find John. She told me he may or may not know who I am. She told me he had two sons, Sam and Dean. So, when Mom died I looked all over for John Winchester and he was nowhere so I started looking for you two. I stumbled across Ellen and Jo and they pretty much explained everything to me." I took another sip.

"So, you were sent here so we could baby sit you?" Dean asked.

I was slightly appalled by his question. "Mom was in a hospital for years. They tried to get me to go to foster homes but I ran away. I've been on my own since I was ten. It's taken me five years to find you two."

"Well, Bonnie, I'm sorry but you can't stay here," Dean crossed his arms in finality.

"I can help," I pressed.

"No, no, no! No way! That's out of the question!" Dean uncrossed his arms and his fists were against the table. "How old are you, like 13?"

"I'm sixteen."

"No, you're not going with us." Dean was stern. I wasn't going to let them count me out.

"One hunt. Let me stay this one hunt and if I prove to be a nuisance I'll go back home." I probed.

"It's not that you won't be useful – which you won't." Dean threw Sam a look, "This is a dangerous business."

Sam caught Dean's glance and added, "You could die."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "I possess the same hunter's blood as you do and you're not dead yet."

Dean's faced soured a little but he kept his composure. "Do you want to know how our Dad died? We think it was a demon. Even the best of us can die. This is not for you." He rose out of his chair, "C'mon Sammy, we're leaving."

Sam grabbed him as he walked toward the door. They tried to whisper where I couldn't hear but every word was registered.

"We can't just leave her, Dean."

"You can't, but I can."

"Dean, whether you can accept it or not, she's family."

"Yeah, and no more family members need to die. I didn't even know this girl existed until today. I mean, what else did Dad hide from us?"

"Maybe he didn't know."

"Oh, yeah, Sam, Dad didn't know he knocked up some chick on a hunt."

"He was drunk."

"She may not even be his! Her mom may have just pinned it on Dad."

"Well, we don't know what Dad did on his hunts."

I had heard enough and slammed my cup against the table and stood in rage. "My mom was not some whore! Yeah, she got drunk and made a mistake, big deal." They turned to look at me.

"Look, kid, we're not babysitting you." Dean spoke against me.

"You're not babysitting. I can take care of myself." I was still steaming.

"If you can take care of yourself, why are you here?"

I took a deep breath. My spunk dropped dramatically. Why was I here? Why didn't I just stay?

"You've had him," I gestured to Sam, "all of your life. I've had no one. You guys are the only family I have left. You're dad and my mom have no siblings. My mom's parents are dead. I'm sick of being alone. I want to save people, too. I want to do something significant with my life. I want answers. I've seen some things I can't explain. Now, after what I've been told, with the hunting and all, I know I wasn't making it up. Those things were real."

They suddenly became interested and Sam turned towards me, "what things?"

"Most of them had pure black eyes – irises, whites and all were coal black. I see them everywhere. It's like they're watching me."

The boys exchanged glances. They seemed to have a conversation without any words because after a moment of silence, Dean finally spoke. "Alright, Bonnie. One hunt."


	3. Chapter 3

We drove down the road listening to one of Dean's tapes of old school rock and roll as they talked. I quietly sat in the back with my feet stretched across the seat – much to Dean's annoyance – and observed their Impala and listened.

"So, three people committing suicide, they have no ties to each other except one thing: they each claimed to someone that they saw a ghost at some point before their death." Dean went over the case for Sam (not for me, of course taken he doesn't exactly like me).

"So, obviously it was spirit." Sam concluded.

"Either that or they all have extreme emotional problems."

Sam gave Dean a look. "The first one was a woman named Julie Horvath she was a teacher at the elementary school. Then, a lawyer, Joe Mullins and a factory worker, Mary Webb," Sam read off his printed papers.

"Any age or racial or social connection," Dean asked.

"Not that I can find."

"They each had phobias." I finally spoke. The car grew silent.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"The three victims each had phobias, you know, irrational fears," they exchanged looks and I sat up. "Didn't you do your homework? Julie had entomophobia, Mary had opidiophobia, and Joe had ornithophobia." I watched them, "fear of bugs, snakes, and birds." I clarified.

"Oh," was Dean's brilliant answer.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, I did my homework." I pulled out a notebook of notes I had, "Oh, and I _asked_."

"I'm really sick of your attitude." Dean remarked.

"Deal with it, bro." I sat back in my seat, smiling.

"I can and will kick you out of this vehicle."

"Okay, fine." I shut up the rest of the ride and listened to the boys try to sift out the information I told them.

We pulled up to the suburban house of Andrea Mullins, Joe's wife. "Bonnie, stay in the car." Dean commanded.

I was disgusted. "What? No!"

"Stay in the car." Dean commanded again, slowly.

"I want to go in, too! I can help!"

"Bonnie, just stay in the vehicle," Sam reinstated.

I was almost in panic. "By myself?"

"Well, if you've been alone all your life, another thirty minutes won't hurt." Dean continued.

I grabbed Dean's arm. This was the first physical contact I had with either of my brothers in my whole life. "Don't leave me in here alone." I tried to be as serious as possible. I was serious.

Dean gave Sam a very angry look. "I hate kids."

"Still in the vehicle," I reminded them.

Dean was fuming. "Sammy, stay with the brat. I'll be right back." Dean slammed the car door behind him before Sam could protest.

"You know, you're brother is a jerk."

"You get used to it." Sam started to look through his papers.

"Yeah, he seems to hate me."

"Dean isn't a very sensitive soul. He doesn't really like anyone."

"Not even his own sister?"

"Sometimes not even his own brother."

We sat in silence.

"I have a question."

Yeah?"

"Can I call you Sammy?"

Sam cracked a smile. "The only two people that were allowed to call me Sammy were Dean and Dad."

"Oh, so, it's a close family thing?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, I don't fall under that category?"

He looked up, "I guess."

I cracked a smile. "You don't trust me, do you?"

He looked back at his papers, "Well, you show up out of nowhere saying you're our sister. That's not much to go on."

"Even after the DNA test you don't believe me?"

"Well, I kind of have to." He was silent a moment. "Why would you want to hunt demons?"

The answer was simple, "my mom."

"Sally?"

"Yeah, they said she went crazy. They kept her in the nut house for years trying to cure her, but eventually she was found dead."

"What was the cause of death?"

"Heart attack."

"What was wrong with her?"

"They said she had an extreme panic disorder and hallucinated. They said she was always afraid."

"What did they say she was afraid of?"

"They said she saw things that weren't there. She said she saw a lot of cats. Which she was always terrified of cats."

He looked at me, "do you think it was a heart attack?"

"No. I think she was scared to death – literally."

Sam pondered on that for a moment.

Dean broke the silence by getting in the vehicle, "Did she drive you crazy?"

Sam spoke, "not really. What'd you find out?"

"That Joey was her true love and his loss is very difficult."

"Anything else?"

"That he said he saw birds – a lot of birds. She said she never saw them."

"Joe was the one who was afraid of birds, right?"

"Right," Dean answered. "She said that the day before his death he wouldn't even come outside and said he saw a ghost. She was going to take him to the hospital but he killed himself before she got the chance."

"So, do you think the ghost killed him?" Sam asked.

"He seemed to be awful afraid of it." Dean told him. Sam and I exchanged looks. A connection was made between my brother and I.

"No," I piped in. "He was scared to death."


End file.
